Dark Forces Come Together
by ZoeLovesFandoms
Summary: Priscilla and Price Ackerman are japanese recently discovered demigod twins. They are very good fighters like their ancestors who fought in the 1500's against titans. Priscilla develops feelings for a certain Black haired Brown eyed boy. (NicoxOc,LeoxHazel,PercyxAnnabeth,JasonxPiper,and other ships.) I put some of my head cannons in and other things to work with the story.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Forces Come Together

(Nico x OC)

(Slight Attack on Titan Cross-Over)

Chapter 1.

(Priscilla P.O.V)

It all started as a normal day. I, Priscilla and my brother Price, were with our dad in a small town in Japan. Suddenly, a giant Cyclops enters our home eating the last sheep on our farm. "Dad what is that?" Price asks. He drags us in his room and opens the closet that was usually locked. "I'm going to give you supplies. You're going to need to fight him." My dad says giving some old uniforms that have an Embroidery of Wings on the back, a lot of straps and what he called, "3-D Maneuver Gear''.We put them on. "Uh, dad I have two questions.'' "Yes?'' My dad said looking surprised I only had two questions and not a million. "Well one, where did you get these? Two, How do they work?'' "One, These are of our ancestor, Levi Ackerman Squad Leader of the Scout Regiment. Two, you put Gas in here and-'' We were interrupted by a Growl from the Cyclops. "I smell two half-bloods. Where are you?'' "We don't have much time kids. We need to hurry.'' Dad said. He quickly explained us everything.

Just as we dad was almost finished putting on the gear, the Cyclops took him and ate him before we could save him. Staring at the Cyclops with tears in my eyes I said, "Alright you Baka, I hope you cherished that one head you have there I said.'' The Cyclops stared at me in confusion. I used the grapple hook and grappled on to his shoulder and cut off his head with my swords.

Price was in shock from seeing have seeing our father being killed, and then me killing the Cyclops but managed to get a grip and we changed back into normal clothes and put our gear in our bags.

After a long ride on a taxi, we made it to the airport. We got our tickets and go into the security line. Surprisingly, making it through security even though we had weapons in our suitcases. We got on the plane to New York, New York U.S. we got down the plane and took a taxi to long island. We changed into our uniforms in a restroom. We took some clothes out and put them in our book bags along with some food and took a boat long island sound. As we walked down to 3.141 Farm Road suddenly monsters started to appear and the Cyclops came again. I growled. I used my grapple hooks and so did my brother as soon as we did I decided to do something a little bad ass.

I hacked into Camp half-blood PA Systems making Guren no yumiya (Attack on Titan Opening 1) play on the speakers all over the camp But instead me and my brother sang it while we were killing the monsters and Cyclops. Little did we know they had cameras and saw me and my brother killing the monsters with a rage. We landed over the border from rest of island to camp half-blood as we both sang the last note.

Some people cheered. Some people were to shocked to even speak. I shook my hair and dropped the swords on the ground. I looked at the crowd. All the without girlfriends boys were eying me with a lust. Expect one. He had curly black hair, dark brown eyes,pale skin, a brown jacket that looked for the winter, and a skull T-Shirt. He looked at me and I looked back with my Red eyes.

Suddenly Chiron Spoke up. ''Welcome New Half-Bloods. I can't say I am not surprised to see you espically such amazing fighters. Any one have any questions to ask our new additions?'' ''Yeah.'' said a boy who I think names was Leo. ''Whats with the Uniform?''

(A/N) So how did you guys like the first chapter? Please Favorite,and Review. Click Here for how Price Ack**erman would look like. Click here for Priscilla Ackerman**


	2. Chapter 2

p class="MsoNormal" align="center"span style="font-size: 26.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Dark Forces Come Together/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"(Nico x OC)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"(Slight Attack on Titan Cross-Over)span/p  
>div style="mso-element: para-border-div; border: none; border-bottom: dotted windowtext 3.0pt; padding: 0in 0in 1.0pt 0in;"<br>p class="MsoNormal" style="border: none; padding: 0in;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Chapter Forces Come Together/span/p  
>div  
>p class="MsoNormal"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"(Priscilla P.O.V)span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""It's a uniform my ancestors on my dad's side wore once.'' I said. I almost cringed when I said dad. Some boys still drooled at me and some girls were drooling over my brother. Getting annoyed by all the attention I took my book bag and said "Price are you staying here or coming to explore the camp?'' Price simply shook his head. He obviously liked the attention from the girls. I smiled and rolled my eyes and walked away toward the lake.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I looked at the water for the water and started to cry. "It's all my fault.'' I whisper sadly to myself. "What's your fault?'' I heard a voice say behind me. I turn to find it's the boy with the black curly hair and brown eyes from earlier. span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""I watched my own father die." I say rudely. His eyes widened and then softened. "My mother died when I younger." I looked up at him with sympathy in my eyes. "Zeus killed her in a hotel fire, he was trying to kill me and my sister Bianca. If it wasn't for my Dad I wouldn't be here." "But if Zeus wants you dead… You are the son of hades aren't you?''span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He simply nodded in response. "Well in all my days of life I've met no one sweeter than you. Regardless of who your parents are." He stared at me in slight surprise and happiness. "So… What's your name Son of Hades?" He laughed. "Guess this whole time we have been talking and I haven't even told you my name. It's Nico Di Angelo." "So why do you think it's your fault that your father died." I instantly stopped smiling. "Because Price is my twin but he's always been smaller and more innocent than me. He has lived a happy normal childhood until today." span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Me on the other hand, I've always known I wasn't normal. When my father explained everything to me, my brother was wide eyed. I was just nodding. Because of my brother's innocence I've felt the need to protect him from all evil. When the Cyclops picked up Dad and ate him I-I-I didn't freak out. I just killed the monster and moved on." "While on the inside I could have drowned in my own tears and died in my own depression." span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He looked at me with a face of complete understanding. "You know you can't protect him forever right?'' I suddenly heard a voice in my head. A female one. "emYou know you can't protect him forever right? My mother said those same words to me when Nico was born. We were happy then but my mother already said my dad predicted she would die soon."em/span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"emspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';""Who are you?" I asked. "Bianca Di Angelo Nico's departed Sister." I was surprised. How did she get in my mind? "I don't know how either but can you do me a favor? Please sing Nico this song. Tell him its from me." She pleaded. "I know this song by memory already. This is my favorite song." I smiled to her in my mind than began to sing it.span/em/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"(AN: This Song is Nothing left to say by imagine Dragons) /span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I hummed the beginning. Nico looked up recognizing the song.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Who knows how longspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I've been awake now?span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The shadows on my wall don't sleepspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"They keep calling mespan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Beckoning...span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Who knows what's right?span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"The lines keep getting thinnerspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"My age has never made me wisespan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"But I keep pushing on and on and on and onspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Below my soulspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I feel an enginespan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Collapsing as it sees the painspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"If I could only shut it outspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I've come too farspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"To see the end nowspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Even if my way is wrongspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I keep pushing on and on and on and onspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now...[2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I keep falling, I keep falling down...span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I keep falling, I keep falling down...span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"Hey!span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I keep falling, I keep falling down...span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I keep falling, I keep falling down...span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"If you could only save mespan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm drowning in the waters of my soulspan/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"There's nothing left to say now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"I'm giving up, giving up, hey hey, giving up now... [2x]span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';"He looked up with one tear streaming down his right cheek. "Who told you my favorite song?" He smiled. It was a sad smile, but it was a true smile not fake ones like he had been giving me earlier. It was a Start.span/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;"strongemspan style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/em/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: left;" align="center"span style="font-size: 22.0pt; line-height: 107%; font-family: 'Times New Roman','serif';" span/p 


End file.
